The lost Memories in the Dark
by selenaya
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si recordaras un pasado oscuro? ¿Si supieras que has sido otra persona completamente diferente? ¿Volverías a ser quien eras? ¿O dejarías todo lo que has sido por la persona que mas quieres? Isshusipping
1. Prólogo

Episodio 0: Prólogo

Era una noche tormentosa, en un pequeño bosque de una joven isla los pokemon descansaban tranquila-mente bajo sus "refugios".

A pesar de la lluvia la noche era tranquila.

De repente un ruido de alarma resonó en una mansión en una clariana del bosque, alarmando a todo ser viviente a 2 kilómetros de distancia.

Era un edificio enorme de piedra dura, con un toque antiguo y rural.

Los pasillos eran muy largos y tenían una puerta a cada lado.

Los guardias corrían de un lado para otro buscando algo, los Mightyena olfateaban el aire y las cámaras giraban y enfocaban hacia cualquier cosa sospechosa.

En una de las miles de habitaciones de la mansión se escondía un joven de unos dieciocho años con un pequeño Zorua en los brazos.

– Vigila que no te vean – le decía el joven mientras lo escondía en un pequeño e imperceptible hueco en la pared rocosa.

– No te vayas – le dijo el pequeño pokemon telepáticamente.

– No te preocupes – le dijo el joven con una sonrisa – te prometo que volveré a por ti. Pero debes quedar-te muy quieto. Vale?

El pokemon asintió atemorizado y se echó un poco hacia atrás para esconder-se mejor.

– Nos vemos pronto.

Y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta.

El pokemon lo miró irse con lágrimas en los ojos, algo dentro de el le decía que no volverían a verse.

El joven corrió por los pasillos, los cuales recorría tranquila-mente no hace mucho sin imaginar-se que esto le podría llegar a pasar. Ser perseguido por los que hasta hace poco consideraba amigos.

Fue de lado a lado sorteando todas las cámaras ágilmente. Aquellas cámaras en las que antes veía seguridad y en las que de tanto en tanto hacia alguna broma con algún compañero, ahora le provocaban miedo cada vez que estaban a punto de pillarle con el objetivo.

Había guardias por todas las esquinas y todas las salidas habían sido cerradas. La escapada no iba ha ser tan sencilla.

Entonces recordó como en una de las escapadas del pequeño Zorua había encontrado una salida secreta en el lado Este de la mansión, por la que solía escapar-se a tomar el aire.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a encaminar-se hacia aquel lugar mirando siempre por todos lados.

Después de un rato sorteando guardias y cámaras logró llegar frente a una puerta que estaba medio escondida. La abrió y penetro en el interior rápidamente, cerrando tras de si de forma silenciosa.

La habitación era como una especie de desván donde guardaban todo tipo de material.

Des de maquinaria estreña hasta los suministros de comida y algunas pokebolas.

Se dirigió hacia un armario repleto de libros de todas clases. En los lados de una de las estanterías había dos candelabros que no parecían encajar mucho en un lugar tan moderno.

Cogió el candelabro de la izquierda y lo hizo girar una vez hacia la izquierda y dos a la derecha.

Entonces se pudo oír un ruido de algo como si se abriera. El chico hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el fondo de la habitación.

Aparto unas cuantas cajas que tapaban una pared y pudo ver como la estantería tenia un hueco al lado donde esta la pared.

Tiró de la estanteria i entro en el túnel, era un lugar oscuro i bastante húmedo, habia esquerdas en las paredes por las cuales entraba el agua. Nada mas entrar en el tunel la puerta s cerro tras de el. Nada mas cerrarse se encendieron como por arte d e magia las antorchas de las paredes. Cogió una i empezó a andar.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la mansion….

Uno de los guardias de pelo rubio corría por los pasillos junto a un Shinx, fue hacia el final donde había una enorme puerta. Nada más llegar llamó.

Toc toc

-Adelante - se oyó una voz procedente del otro lado de la puerta.

El soldado entró, la sala era enorme totalmente a oscuras, salvo algunos lugares iluminados por unas antorchas.

Al fondo habia un trono con un joven sentado,cuyo cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por un traje negro con capucha, a su lado ataviado con las tipicas ropas de los soldados (Las ropas típicas consistían en un traje entre negro y gris con una estrella roja en medio de la camisa y de las gorras y unas botas marrón oscuro.) con alguna diferencia, en los hombros de la camisa tenia como unas hombreras con una estrella brillante en cada una i un símbolo extraño de color rojo en los brazos de la camisa.

-Lo habéis capturado? - pregunto el joven del trono con una voz profunda inusual para alguien de su edad.

-Lo siento su majestad hemos perdido su rastro por completo - dijo el joven soldado con un poco de tristeza y culpabilidad en su cara, después de todo el era el encargado de vigilar-le.

-¿Que vamos ha hacer? - dijo esta vez el peli-rojo - El conoce las instalaciones a la perfección. Si quiere podríamos encargarnos nosotros dos - dijo señalando al soldado que seguía arrodillado.

-No sera necesario - dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro - me aré cargo personal-mente.

-Como usted desee - dijeron ambos chicos al unisono y acto seguido se retiraron.

En un lugar alejado de la mansión, en el bosque, el joven salia por la trampilla a la que le había llevado el túnel del desván.

Era un lugar tranquilo, los altos árboles i la espesa hierba hacían difícil que lo locarizaran si no era volando. Nada más salir dio un vistazo al lugar, la lluvia seguía bajando con fuerza lo que hacia que el sonido de la alarma se oyera menos debido a la lejanía. Dio un suave suspiro, se alejó un poco del lugar y se apoyo en un árbol cercano cansado. Por su mente pasaban innumerable pensamientos, los últimos acontecimientos, recuerdos de no hacia mucho, formas de salir de allí, pero en lo que mas pensaba era en el pequeño Zorua que aun le estaba esperando en aquel recoveco de la habitación.

Hiba a reanudar su marcha cuando….

-Nos has dado muchos problemas - dijo una voz a sus espalda.

Le recorió un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo, seria capaz de reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar, suave y oscura, como la brisa en plena noche. Se giró en el acto. El joven del traje negro estaba detrás de el.

-Como has…..? - iba a preguntar cuando vio un Pidove en el hombro del joven, entonces lo entendió.

-Eras nuestro miembro más valioso - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. - No todo el mundo tiene una habilidad como la tuya.

\- Nunca hubiera participado en esto si hubiera sabido lo que pretendíais! - dijo enfadado

\- És una lástima - dijo agachando la mirada - Blitzle usa rayo - dijo lanzando una pokebol al aire.

El pokemon salió y lanzó su ataque con todas sus fuerzas. El joven exhausto después de toda la escapada, recibió el ataque de lleno. Aun así logró mantener el equilibrio, cogió unas bolas que tenia en el bolsillo y las lanzó, haciendo que apareciera un humo denso lila que impedía la visión.

Salió corriendo con las fuerzas que le quedaban, hasta llegar al borde de un puerto donde el agua se movía con fuerza debido al fuerte viento, sus piernas no aguantaron más y se cayó semi inconsciente en una de las balsas, el golpe desató el amarre que la ataba y la balsa comenzó a irse a la deriva, perdiendo los remos.

El joven levantó un poco la vista y vió como se alejaba del puerto a merced de las olas sin saber que le depararía el destino.

Un buen rato después, el cielo había empezado a aclarar-se, la lluvia cesó y el viento no era tan fuerte, la balsa chocó contra un pequeño puerto. El joven dolorido se levantó tambaleante y salio del bote, era un lugar del todo desconocido para el. Con el cuerpo herido y muerto de

hambre y de sed empezó a andar. No recorrió mucho cuando el cansancio le izo perder el equilíbrio y se desplomo dandose de cabeza contra una roca, sin saber como, logro girar-se, estaba bajo un gran arbol, entonces la imagen de su amigo Zorua le pasó por la mente, con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de perder el conocimento, se disculpo con el pokemon.

-Lo siento Zorua - dijo y acto seguido se desmayó.


	2. La Estatua del pueblo

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="7604fb536a08ade5b92c4fe672fa2bb8"¡Hola! Quantisimo Tiempo, siento Haber tardado tantísimo en volver a escribir, Pero él Teñido mil y Problemas de la ONU TODO Este Tiempo, espero Que os guste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="7604fb536a08ade5b92c4fe672fa2bb8"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="7604fb536a08ade5b92c4fe672fa2bb8"Capítulo 1: La estatua del Pueblo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="98a2b00b51df2c536579244caf7e10af"Un joven de 12 años UNOS ESTABA durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama cuando .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="44232d1efc02d0b3c4b5c5d461b3ad3b"¡BOOM! SE Oyo ONU fuerte golpe proveniente de la parte de abajo, el ruido que tal FUE por poco se Cayó de la cama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="7f65900fde0361ebae216297a64af2e9"Se levanto A Toda prisa y Bajo por las escaleras ¿Como un rayo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="f3127b9441f9d012402994c86e593145"Al Llegar a sí bajo Encontró un su madre "semi sepultada" por Unas cajas MIENTRAS su padre intentaba sacarla de forma any./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="e3dbf46cc03cf77d7e588df97d883cfe"-¡Ah! Email hola cariño - Dijo la Madre vio CUANDO Lo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="396399d5d7be4f61cc312ee4a323dcf6"-¿Pero Que ha Pasado? - Pregunto con Una gotita en la cien Una Vez Hubo un padre ayudado do un sacarla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="b13cae48ba64e6f390fca22ab60baa6b"- Nada, iba una Sacar Estas cajas a la calle CUANDO tropecé y me caí - le DIJO su Madre tranquilamente con una Sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="7c28c21c6ae55f9055c885cf1ac409b5"- Hay Que Ver sigues tan torpe como siempre - Dijo su padre casi riéndose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="e4acfaa9ed486a818432ef2169f9591b"Y los dos se echaron a reír. A Lo Que El joven solitario Suspiro y Esbozo Una suave sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="aa98568aad427c591d07c3792f07f604"ENTONCES SE Oyó el sonido de la tostadora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="cce7f1d0986e6399cb8502616e16b601"- El Desayuno ya esta listo - DIJO EL Padre MIENTRAS IBA Hacia la cocina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="f53fc2abb2149ffeb08073e124aaa566"- Vamos a desayunar Bien - Dijo la Madre MIENTRAS estirándose seguia un marido del Do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="eeeacec5b41c59e1b3e44682be5c7daf"El joven FUE Tras Ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="5adb15efea0b93a66e4fe5c99a5dd5d9"Desayunaron tranquilamente, comieron dos tostadas con mermelada Cada Uno, Los Padres Bébian cafés en Tazas MIENTRAS El joven bebía zumo En un baso con Una cara de Snivy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="ad5264b3200fce1a90bef39e85dc11f8"Los Padres hablaban de trivialidades MIENTRAS El joven los Miraba y se comia su Desayuno en silencio. Hubo una Vez Acabado dejo el plato en el fregadero y se dirigió Hacia la escalera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="f91d9fc7d8c76fd9412d3126a2f0db0e"- Me Voy a vestir - FUE lo unico Que DIJO MIENTRAS Subía Hacia habitación ¿Do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="54ddfefed884be273af72332fe202d7b"- Este chico siempre tan serio - Dijo la con Madre una Sonrisa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="aa356b61a47cc1d8eddbf226074213dc"- No se una Habra quien Salido - DIJO EL Padre MIENTRAS la abrazaba por la espalda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="ef2a2cc063425707c3c725f7efdefd71"El joven FUE un su habitación ¿Cual es la Aun quedaban ALGUNAS cajas de la mudanza con objetos por colocar, abrió el armario y cogio su ropa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="271d68eb638cf4bffd743ccd8df43ff2"Consistia En Una camiseta negra, Encima de la ONU camiseta azul claro desde el cuello Hasta los Hombros y oscuro Hasta la cintura, pantalones largos de color de gris oscuro, Unas zapatillas rojas con toques negros y Una gorra roja y blanca ONU de la estafa circulo negro en la parte Delantera ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; position: relative; color: #555555; font-weight: normal;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="0ca050fac703b3c8094e6c53a27fa977" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="d2649ed69249ebc24db9a6690f1da96a"Una Vez sí Hubo vestido, bajo por las escaleras con la Intención de salir a la calle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="da66e6d7fd6dd1831417e100dc713656"- ¿Vas a salir? - Le Dijo su padre CUANDO le vio bajar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="7c31ec9a98048de146d79fa93544f7c4"- Voy a ir a dar Una vuelta por el pueblo - contesto con su típico tono serio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="ee3600878a52638b444e2651ef369728"- ¿Tiene Acabado de Sacar las cosas de las cajas? - Dijo su Madre con otra montaña de cajas en las manos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="a8e2eb43b01d64619659eae698ea22c2"- Lo son Vuelva CUANDO./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="c4653b83e0db02fdc484b873bfa258a2"- Esta bien - le contesto, confiaban en EL, A Pesar De su age era el joven muy responsable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="e4e5b3226855be5b14750fd7fbb33f95"- ¿Quieres que te AYUDE? - Le DIJO Recordando El "accidente" de antes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="504e0110178f978804eb726e8960419d"- Tranquilo no me Pasara nada - le respondio con una Sonrisa - Un Demás tengo un padre ma ¿Cierto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="f0ac083d0667a9dbcb0f6174223cf692"- Cierto - contesto MIENTRAS EL Padre colocaba Una estantería./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="705f92573d0c3ef2639b9b83d6e6519b"- Esta bien - Dijo con suspiro de la ONU no muy Convencido y se dirigió Hacia La Puerta - Nos vemos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="0333093313208455b94a169f3f1bf3e4"Y acto Seguido Salio Cerrando Tras De si./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="89a3fcb66fd5e6a026e8c003e73f1d43"Fue Caminando por Las Calles del pequeño pueblo sin rumbo fijo. Habia Un buen ambiente, miraras por miraras Donde siempre encontrabas a alguien, Niños corriendo o jugando, Personas Hablando Entre ellas o Comprando en Alguna de las tiendas Pocas Que habia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="494bf9cb64fdab5f6dacac0ffa60069e"Camino UNOS Cuantos Minutos Hasta Que Llego A una especie de plaza, en medio de la cual sea Habia Una fuente Dividida en tres Círculos Separados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="92c8d4af0bb76520b7ebb98bcf0e6b1d"El Primer Círculo parterres de flores tenia de Todos los colores revoloteaban Donde beautiflys, mariposas, Y ALGÚN Que Otro pokemon abeja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="77a4f30dd5bfb72c28a134e74a9a5707"En El Segundo fluía agua cristalina Donde Nadaban DIVERSOS pokemon Libremente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="15af8491bbf1ca4beade771db2666200"En el tercero, El Más pequeño, habia Una viga de mármol, en la parte inferior, habian DIVERSOS AGUJEROS por salia Donde el Agua. En la parte de arriba, Como Si vigilante de la ONU se tratara, habia la estatua de la ONU majestuoso Pokemon Sobre Una plataforma de piedra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="3cf003e864f6dd25fba3fed769f38f0c"El joven se quedo admirado ante ella Durante Un buen rato./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="a74fd48d48f9fa054d7c3764a993e1b1"- Reshriam el portador de la Verdad - DIJO UNA VOZ suave una SUS espaldas la cual sea lo asustó Pero logro mantener la compostura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="6ddfc0b351d2d6130ce7e5bbdf6d3490"- Segun Cuentan - -prosiguió- La Joven Como Si no Hubiera Pasado Nada - el Otro Junto a pokemon quemaron por completo Teselia hace mucho tiempoo. Sus llamas Eran tan fuertes Que fundian Cualquier cosa un su Alrededor. Solo un joven El logro calmar la ira del pokemon Que quedo dormido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="fa4e29a47ecf0a48643eaa61708fd8f9"El joven quedo "cautivado" Por Esa historia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="5b9e9315621336d236fecf4ce7c0b6c7"- Me llamo Selena - le DIJO tendiéndole la mano - Y Esta Es "Espurna" - Dijo señalando un su hombro Donde ONU Pichu descansaba tranquilamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="017bc2b2c3e5e106b7d8d0e2aa4707fb"- Pichu pi - le contesto La Pokemon A modo de saludo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="c73aa96f0212b372043c09f8ee385ed4"- Eres el recién llegado ¿no?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="c6955bdc3a586de68fbc8086a3d5721f"El joven miró extrañado a la chica MIENTRAS asentía. Tenia el pelo largo de color de rosa oscuro el cual sea le llegaba Hasta la cintura y los ojos de color de rojo. Llevaba Una camisa blanca de manga corta con Una Estrella Amarilla En Medio, pantalones tejanos cortos y bambas blancas Por Las Que sobresalían UNOS calcetines azules. El pokemon llevaba ONU Lazo Naranja En Una oreja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="7da91f96fd3ab16232dd938d7960fdc8"- Touya - DIJO El Castaño agarrándole la mano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="c41500e0a41afcbde5b37a074e5a93a1"- ¿Te acabas de mudar? ¿no? - Dijo la joven./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="aa91a7b35abd9d5e0311d9eabbe9c9fc"- Si - Dijo simplemente con su típico tono serio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="e3af640630e92ab4ca5f1b01b8861cdf"- ¿De donde vienes? - Pregunto Intentando Hacer Que hablara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="b04df6aee6bf20b61065bec927078d5f"- Kanto - simplemente DIJO/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="4f5913faa7bf3a6d3928252ed1a7ae37"La chica quedo Un poco sorprendida por el Comportamiento tan cortante del muchacho. Los dos se quedaron en silencio de la ONU, Un poco Demasiado tenso para la chica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="5a20aea548aaa845706015b24c80d681"- ¿Ya tiene visto El Pueblo? - Dijo chasqueando los dedos Como Si Acabara de Tener Una idea - Si Quieres puedo enseñártelo. - Dijo con una Sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="e8b33dbe89cf31506489bffaba3d96fb"Touya simplemente asintió en silencio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="95818323b0f62b935f37bae3c015c781"La chica suspiro derrotada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="ea3b2f14586a61a963057dff93faa36a"- Empezamos Bueno - Dijo Comenzando a Caminar - Aquí empieza el "recorrido" de la Gran Selena./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="9707b09e16b6bcbcd9407ff38b7d0585"Grito MIENTRAS levantaba el puño con Una gran sonrisa. Touya la siguio con Una gota en la cien, ESTABA Sorprendido Por Esa Actitud "bipolar", Aunque No lo demostro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="6b72a41a0970716de2ca7bb42c37906f"El "tour" Duró UNOS 10 Minutos, MIENTRAS la chica hablaba Touya solo la seguia en silencio, en su mente Aun ESTABA la imagen de la estatua de la Plaza y La historia que le habia contado. Le habia Dejado muy intrigado, Pero No Preguntar queria, sin Fuera de quedar Como un pesado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="f175c8722ca237141226fbab8bf66423"De Vez en Cuando la pelirosa se paraba para Hablar Con La Gente y PRESENTAR al recién llegado, esperando Que se soltara Un poco, Pero Cada Vez Que le preguntaban, siempre recibían Una Respuesta cortante por parte del castaño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="dd0aca837f24fecc55ab110389d31c50"La chica ya empezaba a hartarse de la ESA Actitud, Pero No se desanimaba. El paseo acabo Delante De Una Instalación Enorme y muy moderna en comparacion con el resto del pueblo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="ebcd88ecfde045aaf0a4c6c043ee8d33"- Y Por Ultimo - Dijo la muchacha con una Sonrisa - Este es el laboratorio de mi padre El Profesor Mark Evans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="d0e58ee8521af52da09b22a4b455b8a4"Touya Miró la installation, Era Un edificio énorme de forma ovalada con UNOS Enormes aros horizontales. En El Tejado habia Como une especie de escudo, consistia En Una pokebol atravesada por Un rayo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="36ba85f9e8af69a2dfaeb99c9b6e912c"- Mi padre se dedica al estudio de los pokemons - Dijo la chica orgullosa - Un eco Grandes Hallazgos y es uno de los Mejores Profesores de Toda La Región de Teselia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="4e8252ad798f3cb11bac4416cafa7c77"En ESE Momento sí Oyó Una explosión proveniente del laboratorio, las puertas automáticas se abrieron paso Dejando A una humareda negra, de ella SALIO UN JOVEN de no mas de 24 años. Tenia el pelo castaño Separado en el seis puntas, tres en Cada Lado, y Un gran mechón le bajaba por la frente Encima De Una cinta de color de naranja, iba vestido con bata blanca Una abierta. Debajo llevaba Una camisa naranja, pantalones azules y zapatillas naranjas oscuro. O eso se intuía, en ESE Momento ESTABA CUBIERTO POR Ceniza negra Que le tapaba from La Cabeza A la punta de los pies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-weight: normal; text-align: start;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
h2 style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #444444; margin: 24px 30px 12px; font-size: 32px; line-height: 36px; text-align: center;" /h2 


End file.
